


Just Breathe

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Goddess of Love - Freeform, I tried to be funny, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, True Love, mcdanno, mention of MPREG, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve is visited by a Goddess, who is fed up with being ignored.





	Just Breathe

“GUN!”

The shout is followed by a ringing shot and a searing pain. Steve clutches his shoulder in disbelief, warm blood seeping through his fingers. He watches as Danny tackles Azra to the ground, feeling Jerry’s hands on his arm but they can’t keep Steve from crumpling to the ground. Someone is pressing down on his shoulder, the sharp sting brings Danny back into focus.

“Steve?! Stay with me, an ambulance is on the way.”

“Danny. Danny. I need to tell ..”

“No. you don’t. I know alright. I know.”

He hates losing consciousness, the feeling of being dropped into a well causes his stomach to lurch. Another wave of pain courses through him, only this time it’s not enough to keep him awake. He slips under with the frantic pleas of Danny to stay awake in his ear. 

*****

_ Steve walks into the restaurant’s kitchen, hoping to catch Danny in the process of finishing the new appetizer that’s going on the menu. It’s busy and loud, servers coming in and out passing him with ‘sir’ and respectful nods. Danny is bent over a plate with the sous chef and Steve makes a beeline for them. Danny looks up and his smile is breathtaking. Steve automatically smiles back. _

_ “Steve, babe, taste this please.” _

_ He leans in and takes the offered food of the fork, closing his eyes, he lets out a delighted moan. When he opens them, Danny is watching him with a soft grin. _

_ “So good?” _

_ Steve licks his lips and nods his head yes, he opens his mouth but someone slams into his shoulder. Grunting in pain he touches the sore spot, his fingers come away wet. He stares at the red dripping down his hand.   
_

_ “What is happening?” _

_ Steve doesn’t really expect an answer but when it comes he somehow isn’t surprised. _

_ “You got shot babe, your gut instinct isn’t what it used to be.” _

_ He gasps in pain as a strange vibration surges through him. In his peripheral vision he notices a bright light but Danny is fading away fast and he tries to call out. _

******

“Shhh I’m here, I’m not leaving you.”

Steady beeping, soft murmurs, bumps and movement. He is in the back of an ambulance and Danny is right beside him, squeezing his hand tightly. He tries to squeeze back but there’s an annoying spark flitting in and out of his vision and he needs to get rid of that first. When Danny doesn’t let go of his hand he turns his head. Pain explodes through his arm and shoulder, the background noises suddenly loud and overwhelming. He closes his eyes despite Danny’s distraught voice in his ear.

******

_ He checks the time again, and sighs. Danny went to get Grace almost ten minutes ago, they should have been down five minutes ago. He smiles at Rachel and slips up the stairs, he knocks on Grace’s bedroom door and waits. Danny opens the door and gestures for him to get in. Grace looks beautiful in her white gown with little white flowers sticking in her hair.   
_

_ “What's up Gracie?” _

_ “Did you ever have doubts about you and Danno?” _

_ Danny’s snort makes him smile.   
_

_ “Yeah all the time actually. I was afraid he would find someone better or that we were to explosive together. I thought he’d get sick of my insecurities, or that he’d resent me for not being comfortable with pda.” _

_ Grace looks confused from him to Danny.   
_

_ “But you guys touch all the time?” _

_ “Well yeah in front of our loved ones. But that wasn’t what I wanted to say. I want to tell you that everyone has doubts about a lot of things. The one I didn’t doubt was our love for each other. So let me ask you this, do you love Will?” When she nods her head he continues “Do you doubt that he loves you?” This time she shakes no and he smiles at her “Then get down there and get this show on the road.” _

_ She laughs and kisses his cheek, whispering ‘thank you’ in his ear. He stands up to follow, holding his hand out to Danny. Their fingers interlock and Danny pulls him down into a deep kiss, filled with dirty promises.   
_

_ “You’re such a sap. I love you, you know?” _

_ He grins, letting Danny pull him out the door. His shoulder twinches, a light radiates from his left and he turns towards it. A figure is illustrated against a shimmering rainbow halo, he reaches out but his shoulder is burning. Danny tugs at his arm, the burning is white hot now, crawling up to his head. His visions swims and he can’t find Danny.  _

_ ****** _

He’s hot, too hot. Someone is talking but it isn’t Danny and he wants Danny  _ right now _ .   


“I’m here. I’m here. Stop making a fuss, let these good people help you.”

He stops fighting, breathing heavily. There’s an oxygen mask on his face but he is unable to catch his breath.   


“We are going to move you now commander.”

He nods or he thinks he does because the next moment the pain in his shoulder flares up and sweat breaks out causing a strong shiver which then causes more pain. It seems like an endless cycle, he cries out but he can’t hear his own cry. Danny is back besides him, talking but he doesn’t hear a word. His vision whites out.

******

_ They’re sitting on uncomfortable, plastic chairs watching Charlie walk up the stage. He’s happy to see every single member of their chosen Ohana turned up for this event. Danny keeps glancing behind them, checking the isle. Sighing in relief as their youngest rushes over and drops into the empty chair.   
_

_ “Sorry, practise ran late.” _

_ Danny tsks and fusses over the still wet curls. His hands are slapped away with an irritated noise. _

_ “Dad!” _

_ Steve snorts and Danny chuckles. Jacqueline, Jack for short, is the star volleyball player of Hilo. She is a perfect mix of her fathers, a hellion with the looks of an angel. They refocus on the stage. Charlie smiles at Duke as he takes the badge and nods at the front row. _

_ “Think he was looking at me.” _

_ “No, I'm pretty sure he was looking at me.” _

_ “No. I'm his father.” _

_ “Yeah, I'm his role model, Danny.” _

_ “Wow. You really believe that, huh?” _

_ “Oh, I know it. He told me.” _

_ “Will you shut up!” Jack hisses at them. “And for the record? Uncle Chin is his role model!” _

_ Danny scoffs, but they fall silent as the last cadet is called to pick up his badge.   
_

_ They are taking pictures with the family, he wants to wrap his arm around Danny but it’s suddenly weighing a ton. The ground feels funny for a second, as if it’s rolling and his stomach rolls with it. The golden figure is back, rainbow shimmer and all. He can see it’s a woman now, and that she is smiling. She’s telling him something but nausea overcomes him. He bends forward and dry heaves, the ground tilts. _

****** 

He blinks up at a blue mask.

“We’ve got a pulse!”

He sinks back under again.

******

_ Watching the nurse bundle up his daughter is weird, just thirty minutes ago he was holding her before placing her on Danny’s chest. He loathes the glass between them but Danny is getting stitched up and he was sent out here to wait for the ohana. Jerry is the first to arrive. _

_ “Congratulations.” _

_ “Mahalo, brother.” _

_ “Oh, look at that beautiful baby girl, man. You and Danny really know how to make a human being.” _

_ “Thanks, man. God, you know, sometimes it seems like I've spent half my life in danger, but I've never been as scared as I am right now.” _

_ “Yeah, I suppose that's parenthood. You're gonna do great. I mean, you're great with kids.” _

_ “Thank you. You're a good friend, Jer.” _

_ “And you're gonna be a great father.”   
_

_ Steve smiles, turning to look at his daughter. The nurse just placed a name card ‘Jacqueline McGarrett’. The door opens and a nurse draws his attention. _

_ “Mister McGarrett?”   
_

_ “Yeah, that’s me.” _

_ “Your partner is asking for you.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ When he turns back Jerry is looking at him, Steve gestures to the door with a shrug. _

_ “Got to go, will you wait for the others?” _

_ Jerry nods and Steve walks to the door, just as he’s about to leave Jerry calls out to him. Turning around he raises an eyebrow in question. Jerry gestures to his shoulder. _

_ “Uhm before you see Danny, you might want to take care of that first.” _

_ He looks down at his shoulder, acutely becoming aware of the open wound. Blood pulses out of it and there is an annoying vibration going through his body. Far away voices with a steady beeping sound becoming stronger. The rainbow lady is back, she smiles and places a hand on his shoulder, the touch scorching the flesh together. He screams and screams without a sound until the world goes dark. _

  
  


******

The vibration dies as he opens his eyes, gasping for breath.   


“Starting chest compression.”

“Hang another unit.”

“Clamp!”

He drops away again.

  
  


******

  
  


_ He’s on the beach, Danno is beside him as always. _

_ “Clara called yesterday. I forgot to tell you.” _

_ “Has she made a decision yet?” _

_ “Yeah, she's gonna go to the academy in the fall.” _

_ “I told you she would.” _

_ “That is something. That is really something. Can you believe there's gonna be three generations of cops in our family, Danny?” _

_ “Well, I'll tell you the truth; I wish she would have done something else.” _

_ “Why? It's in the blood Danno.” _

_ "Why? She came to me, uh, before she made a decision.” _

_ “She came to you?” _

_ “Yeah, she came to me. Who's she gonna come to for sound advice? You? Come on, everyone knows I’m the sane one in this relationship. Anyway, she came to me, she wanted to know what I thought about my life. Like, if I could, you know, change anything, would I do anything differently?” _

_ Steve is not sure he wants to know the answer but he asks anyway. _

_ “What'd you tell her?” _

_ “Well, I'll get to that if you shut up for three seconds. I told her that I wouldn't change anything. I told her that I wanted to lie, but I couldn't. And I told her if I had to do it all over again, I'd do it the same way. That's the truth.” _

_ Steve looks at Danny, who in turn glances back at him. He grins, because Danny would pick him all over again. His partner narrows his eyes at him.   
_

_ “I mean, I would've changed my partner. I told her that, at least.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah. I love you, too, boo boo.” _

_ There’s a sudden noise beside him, he looks up only to see the rainbow lady smiling down at him.   
_

_ He opens his mouth. _

_ “ … “ _

_ She grins and shakes her head.   
_

_ “He’s your one you know, the other half of your immortal soul. You were always destined to find each other again. But your Danno is stubborn and when I showed him all this before he chose not to act on it.” _

_ He doesn’t really hear her speak as much as he feels her voice washing over and through him.   
_

_ “But what if .. “ _

_ “Arghhhhh Steven Jack McGarrett! I am the goddess of Love, beauty and fertility, inspiring humankind to dance and forests to grow. If I tell you he is your soulmate you take that and you make your move! Do I make myself clear?” _

_ The woman’s voice booms through the sky and Steve winces. _

_ “Yes ma’am.” _

_ She takes a deep breath, smiles and taps his forehead. _

  
  


******

  
  


He shocks awake, a bright light is shining into his eyes. A man, doctor?, is frowning at him.

“Glad to have you back, commander.”

He swallows, and swallows again because his throat is like sandpaper trying to ask for Danny but the tube in his throat is preventing that.

“Don’t try to speak, everything will be fine. Just rest now, when you wake up we’ll be here.”

Sleep pulls him under and the lights fade from his vision.

******

When he opens his eyes again, the first thing he sees is Danny. The man is folded into a chair next to the hospital bed. He stretches his good arm and lets his fingers run through Danny’s unruly hair. Danny stirs awake, blinking up at Steve owlishly.   


“Oh babe, fuck. It’s so good to see you awake.”

“ … “

He tries to clear his throat, but ends up with a coughing fit. Danny scrambles for the emergency button and soon after he is swarmed with doctors and nurses. It takes them a good thirty minutes to check him over but in the end he is left alone with Danny. A cup of lukewarm tea with a straw sitting on the tiny side table. He sips it halfway down before he even attempts to talk. They talk about Azra, the little kid and Danny rants about guns and sloppy security. Steve watches Danny talk and remembers his weird dream. Soulmates, huh?   


“Hey Danno?”

Danny falls silent and cocks his head.

“Can you ..”

His voice is drowned out by the opening of the door and their team waltzing in. Danny is still watching him so he mouths ‘later’ at him before he turns his attention to the other visitors. 

******

Six weeks later Steve is sitting on his deckchair, nursing a beer. As always, Danny is beside him, the silence between them comfortable. The breeze coming in from the ocean is salty and warm. He hasn’t stopped thinking about his dream, how he ends up with Danny. Growing old together. How their daughter looked. He wondered how Danny must have looked pregnant. Which is ridiculous because men can’t get pregnant. He glances at Danny, shocked to find him staring straight back at him.   


"All right out with it. You have been looking at me funny since your near death experience and it's driving me batty. So spill!"

Steve takes a deep breath, opens his mouth and shuts it with an audible click. He can't. If by chance the dream was real, as in his subconscious telling him the signals he received from Danny are something to acknowledge then Danny knows and he ignored them. He should let it go. Friends,  ** _best_ ** friends is fine. Downplaying it seems his best option, he clears his throat.

"I .. okay, I had a pretty weird dream when I was shot, going in and out of conscious. It fucked me up.” He taps his head. “In here."

Danny squints at him, as if to determine if Steve is lying.   


"What kind of dream?"

"Uhm sort of a Christmas Carol actually, I think my subconscious showed me what could be. It made me want things that I know I can't have."

"Like what Steven? Your mum never leaving? Your dad surviving? Cath staying here?"

Well fuck, Danny is like a dog with a freaking bone. He rolls his eyes and goes for broke.

"No, it showed me us. The restaurant, Gracie getting married, Charlie becoming a cop, our daughter. Just us. Growing old together."

Danny goes quiet and a little pale but before he can ask what’s wrong his partner is out of the chair and on his way to the house.

"I uh .. I need to go. See you on Monday."   


Danny says over his shoulder, Steve stares after him. The wind picks up, and the leaves on the trees almost seem to whisper to him. A massive storm cloud rolls in, darkening the red and orange evening glow. A sudden urge whips through him, he needs to stop Danny from leaving. A fat drop of rain splashes against his cheek and although it felt like an eternity its mere seconds later when he rushes after Danny. He catches him just as he opens the front door. He places a hand against the door, shutting it firmly. Danny’s shoulders drop but he doesn’t turn around. Steve sighs.   


“Danno. Talk to me.”

It’s Danny’s turn to sigh. When he doesn't speak up Steve is ready to just let him go. Clearly he misread the entire situation. A sudden clap of thunder booms outside, so loud the windows rattle in their stills. But then again if a Goddess tells you that you belong together then who is he to ignore that? So he takes the warning for what it is and he pokes Danny, urging him to talk.

“ .. the .. dream .. year ..”

He doesn’t quite catch what Danny is mumbling.

“What was that?”

Danny finally turns around, glancing up at Steve for a second before he looks away and starts again.

“At the beach, we were bickering. Clara just called. We were so old Steve, but still together.”

Steve’s mind blanks out. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind.   


"We had the same dream."

Danny bites his lip and nods yes. Steve smiles so wide his cheeks hurt.   


"So why are you running away?"

"Because Steve, it is just a dream!"

Steve considers his options for a brief moment, lightning flashes, illuminating Danny's face. He makes a decision. He leans in and pauses millimeters away from Danny's lips, giving him ample time to pull away. They stand like that for long seconds, breathing each other in, until Danny breaks. He tilts his head and slots their lips together. The kiss is strange, new but familiar. He licks into Danny's mouth, loving the way Danny opens up to him. He pulls back.

"Maybe we can make it a reality, what do you think?"

"Yeah, okay. Maybe."

Steve laughs, before kissing Danny again. Taking his sweet time to explore, lazily making out. He enjoys every hitch in Danny’s breath, swallowing every moan as he maps out Danny’s mouth. Danny’s hands hound their way under Steve’s shirt, his fingers making patterns on his back. When they dip into the waistband of his pants he breaks the kiss.   


“Want to take this upstairs?”

“Lead the way.”

Steve bends his knees and lifts Danny up and over his shoulder. Despite the fact that the shot wound healed completely it twinches and Steve half expects the world to dissolve around him. He ignores Danny’s indignant spluttering and marches up the stairs, kicking the door closed behind him and carefully dumping his precious cargo on the bed. They both quickly strip their clothes and Steve throws a tube of lube onto the bed. Now naked, he stands beside the bed, studying Danny who is leaning back on his elbows watching him. Danny’s lips are red and a flush that runs all the way down to his blond dusted chest.   


“When we do this, there is no turning back. You know this right? We are going to grow old together.”

Danny rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“Yeah, yeah. We are going to make the dream come true.”

Steve smiles happily, because this is exactly what he wants and for a moment he waits for the other shoe to drop but when nothing happens he crawls onto the bed. Placing his knee in between Danny’s thighs, running his hands over his hips, all the way up to his shoulders. He cups Danny’s face and leans down to kiss him. The kiss immediately deepens and as Danny sucks on his tongue he lowers his groin until finally their cocks touch. Danny’s legs come up around his waist and Steve groans at the sudden pressure. He tears his mouth away, panting.   


“Fuck, Danny. I .. Can I ..”

“Anything babe, take it.”

Steve can’t help the whine that escapes him. Danny chuckles and draws him back into a kiss. Steve lets his hands drift down Danny’s body, fingers pinching the rosy nipples, dipping into his navel, following the fuzzy trail to the plump cock. He strips it twice before moving further down, breaking away from Danny’s addictive tongue he sits back. His fingers play with Danny’s balls, and the blond moans loudly. Steve fishes the lube from between the sheets, coating his fingers with it and rubbing them down Danny’s cheeks, circling his hole. He pauses, looking up at Danny, who is biting his lip and gazing back at him. Steve easily slips a finger inside loving the little gasp Danny lets out. Several minutes of toying later Danny is a babbling mess and he finally moves away. He pulls up Danny’s legs, almost bending him in half and slicks up his own cock. It’s already sticky with pre cum and he knows he won’t last long. He spreads Danny’s cheeks and drags the sensitive head over the tightly furled rim. He presses forward, watching his cock slowly sink into Danny. He bottoms out, groaning at the incredible heat gripping his cock. Seconds, or minutes later Danny starts squirming and Steve draws back before pushing back in. He sets a fast, rough pace. Danny is loud, edging him on and Steve doubles his effort. Finally Danny’s breath hitches and he knows he just hit the right angle. Danny is beyond talking now. Steve revels in the noises he draws from Danny, drinking in the sight beneath him. With damp curls, rosy cheeks and bright eyes he looks like the cover of a porn mag. Danny grunts at a particular hard thrust. Steve changes the angle again. Danny whines, clenches up and cums all over himself. He hauls Steve in for a kiss. Steve’s rhythm falters, hips coming to a grinding halt. The kiss is wild, messy and way to much teeth, but it’s already a familiar. Danny bites Steve’s lip, and simultaneously clenches his muscles driving Steve over the edge. Grunting he cums deep inside Danny. He relaxes his arms and sinks down, pushing his still pulsing cock deeper inside. He’s completely out of breath but he still kisses Danny. Long minutes later they finally break apart. He pulls out carefully, softly moaning when Danny’s body clutches his sensitive cock. Danny grumbles when he unhooks his legs from Steve’s waist. Steve pecks Danny’s lips, before fetching a towel from the bathroom. After a quick clean up, he spoons up behind Danny. The rain is violently slashing against the windows but somehow it’s the most soothing noise in the world.   


“I love you.”

He murmurs softly into Danny’s shoulder. Danny sighs, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“Love you too.”

Steve smiles into the dark room, he feels on top of the world, elated and giddy at the sleepy confession. He snuggles closer and shoots a thank you to Laka. They drift asleep with the sound of thunder in their ears.

******

Steve startles awake and automatically reaches for his gun before he realises it’s Danny that woke him. Danny who just slapped his chest, hard.

“What the hell, Danno?”

“Our daughter?! You dreamt of me, pregnant? And giving birth?! I am not a woman, Mcgarrett.”

“Auw, fuck. That hurts. Stop that.”

He grabs Danny’s hands before another slap hits. Danny falls silent, waiting and Steve sighs.

“That was just a part of the dream, baby. Laka is all about fertility and love and this was her way of showing me, us, what was important. A family.”

He can’t see Danny but he knows the blond is scowling at him.   


“Men can’t get pregnant Danny.”

“But you want it to be true? Otherwise why would you dream it?”

“You dreamt it as well.”

Danny humpf and lays back down. Steve pulls him close, softly kissing him. Basking in the closeness and familiarity. It doesn’t take them long to fall back asleep.

******

Steve wakes up with Danny draped all over him, blond hair tickling his nose. The sheets are pushed back to the bottom of the bed. He savours the closeness for a few minutes before he extracts himself, slipping silently out of the room and down the stairs. It seems oddly dark in the living room, but he is too sleepy to really take notice and he drifts into the kitchen. It’s dark as well, it seems there is greenery plastered to the windows. It dense and he can barely glimpse into the backyard. The storm must have ripped out some of the bushes next to the house, it happened before. He shrugs it off and sets about making breakfast.   


He hears Danny before he sees him, but when he doesn’t enter the kitchen Steve looks up from the waffle iron.   


“I thought you might have done a runner.”

“Why would I do that? I finally have what I want. You are not getting rid of me, ever.”

Danny grins at that and finally moves into the kitchen, directly into Steve’s space. Danny wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and drags him down into a quick kiss. They stand there for long seconds before Danny demands coffee and Steve happily obliges. He gathers two plates with waffles, fresh fruit and Danny picks up the coffee mugs. He opens the door to the lanai, only it’s stuck. He’s forced to put the plates down and use two hands to wrench it open.   


It’s wild outside, literally. During the night, a thick pack of vines with tiny colourful flowers creeped over the house. The trees, bushes and flowers surrounding the house look luscious and full of life. Danny followed him out and they stand there taking in the vibrant greenery. Old Agnes, his neighbour, is outside, whistling low as she looks around their backyards.

“You’ve been blessed by Laka, boy. Hope you used protection.”

The elderly woman cackles when Steve pales and Danny starts cursing. She picks a fresh, ripe mango from her tree, even though it’s not supposed to be Mango season for another two months and salutes them as she shuffles back inside.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this one up when I was talking with my ever brilliant friend Mirel, thank you babe for always being an inspiration. A big thank you to Shanna as well, you rock babe. I took a lot of scenes from s8 ep 10, but gave them a little twist. Laka, The Goddess of love, hula and everything green is real but I gave her a twist as well. I hope you enjoyed it, I love feedback, kudos and comments are treasured. Thank you for reading!


End file.
